


【异坤】玩偶（R）

by bfjhcnrw



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 20:25:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17049980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfjhcnrw/pseuds/bfjhcnrw
Summary: *玻璃柜里的色情玩偶。道具注意。*后续 玩具





	【异坤】玩偶（R）

-

 

燥热的夏季傍晚。  
夕阳化成粘稠的黄汤从头顶淌落，把空气灼得又潮又热，黏腻腻地裹在身上。

王子异单肩挎着书包，沿着马路牙子一摇一晃地走着。

他刚刚打完一场球赛。  
白t湿乎乎地裹在身上，汗水顺着发梢一股股淌进脖子里，痒痒黏黏的，带起一股刺烈的烦闷。

他伸手囫囵绞着汗湿的额发，抿着唇琢磨了一瞬，脚下一转进了巷口的便利店。

再出来时，手里多了一瓶橙子汽水和一小袋雪团子。

——这是他消夏的标配了。

汽水向来是不舍得马上喝的，要贴在脸上一路蹭够凉，还要回家放进冰箱准备二次享受。

雪团子就成了这一路上解馋的好物。

王子异第一次吃雪团子，就彻底爱上了。  
倒没有说多爱它的味道，相反，王子异很少吃甜食。

比起吃进嘴里，暄软的糯米皮包着一团甜腻的落雪，托在手心肆意抓揉，直到彻底瘫成一团软物，再噗呲咬一个口子，把融化的奶液汁汁水水地唆进口中。  
这让他觉得快慰和满足。

可今天却实在不怎么如意。  
便利店的冷柜似乎出了些问题，原本软糯的小团被冻成了冰坨，攥在手心硬邦邦的。

王子异皱了皱眉，把还蒙着水雾的汽水瓶往胳膊下一夹，抬脚沿着墙根慢慢悠悠地走，手里泄愤似的狠狠掐揉着那块冷硬的雪团子。

夕阳渐渐斜了。  
昏黄的路灯一盏盏亮了起来。  
可王子异还不想回家。

随着夏天到来的是青春的叛逆和躁动。  
中午他才和母亲吵过架。  
父母常年在国外，每年可怜的几次见面也都伴随着争吵。

他自认为是很乖的小孩了，可母亲却似乎永远也不满意，以他的脾性又不会还嘴，只能梗着脖子听完一顿数落，碗筷一摔推开门从家里逃了出来。

王子异是个非常有行动力的人。  
比如这回下定决心要学坏，下午他就逃了课在操场打球。  
可母亲都不在意。好像除了天塌下来，没什么能阻止她的生意。

天塌下来…  
王子异神经性地抓揉着手里的雪团子，紧蹙的眉头渐渐舒展。

他知道该怎么做了。

-

北城的老街是出了名的红灯区。  
出名到王子异这样的高中生，也能从周围人的口中窥伺到它淫艳的影子。

王子异攥着书包带，贴着墙根小心翼翼地走。

昏暗的巷子里浮动着甜腻的粉香，道旁低矮的窗格里装着各式各样穿着暴露的女人。  
她们攀在玻璃上搔首弄姿，肥硕的臀和乳房沿着窄小的比基尼边缘淌落，油腻的唇贴着玻璃送来一个个自以为诱惑的飞吻，空气似乎都被廉价的性欲染上了腥涩的味道。

不时嫖客挤过他的肩膀，被或红或紫的长指甲扯进屋里。  
他们抵在墙上饥渴地接吻，然后窗帘拉上了，格子间里立刻传出淫词艳语和尖锐的呻吟。

——噗呲

王子异低头。  
一个安全套躺在他的脚下，粘稠泛黄的精液糊满了他的鞋底。

王子异感到恶心。  
他后悔来这种地方了。

可身后是逐渐拥挤的人流。  
他是万万没有迎着一张张淫邪的面孔走回去的勇气，只能硬着头皮往前走，祈祷这条路快点到尽头，他好转弯走回他自己干净美好的世界。

巷子越走越窄。  
心急的妓女们探着手臂网罗客人。  
大约是因为显眼的身高和打扮，尽管王子异压低了身子，还是有几条手臂蛇一样的摸了上来。  
她们边喊他哥哥弟弟，边掀开他的衣摆，肆意抚摸他的腰臀和下腹。

王子异惊慌又厌恶，裹紧衣服撒开腿跑了起来。

一条条手臂横在面前，尖利的指甲张牙舞爪，花花绿绿的刺青和淤痕像地狱里放出的魔鬼，晃得他一阵阵的发昏。

王子异埋着头，几乎是跌跌撞撞地跑着。  
周围的手臂渐渐少了下来，他也不管，只想着一股脑跑出这条噩梦一样的巷子。

——咚  
他冲的太急，没留神一头撞上了路尽头的建筑，疼的他后退两步，一屁股跌在地上。

周围响起一阵哄笑。  
王子异痛得眼角泛泪，捂着鼓起包的额头嘶嘶地吸气，半天才反应过来是在笑他，不由得涨红了脸，又羞又恼地爬了起来。

周围的人笑够了，又各自散去。  
王子异把手里的雪团子敷在前额，把目光落在挡了他路的东西上。

那是一个晶莹剔透的巨型玻璃箱。  
——他刚刚撞上的就是这玩意。

厚重的玻璃台升的半人高，一个赤裸的男孩直挺挺地跪在当中。

王子异只看了一眼，就再也移不开视线。

男孩有一张绝美的脸。  
那双眼睛紧紧闭着，泪水沾湿了纤长的睫毛，又顺着眼角一股股淌下。  
一颗小痣被泡得鲜活，缀在脸侧散发着柔美的性暗示。  
他的口中衔着一个纯黑的口球，丰沛的涎水沿着口角流上他的身体。

连他的肉体也是绝美的，又被漆黑的性具凌虐分割。

纤长的脖子上紧紧扣着一个漆皮项圈。  
皮带扼住男孩的喉结，刚好是他可以呼吸又不足够顺畅的紧度。

双臂被拢在身后，双肩后翻，小臂交叠，硬质皮革从肘部开始紧紧捆扎，细皮带深深勒进皮肉。  
一条细短的银链扣在上面，另一端连着项圈，迫使男孩拼命后仰，重心摇摇欲坠。

乳尖因为这个姿势高高挺在空中。  
两个漆黑的乳夹缀在上面，尾端被银链连上项圈。  
粗齿紧紧钳住肿大的乳头根部，使两个充血的小粒愈发红艳剔透。

男孩于是陷入了苦闷的境地。

后仰幅度太大，乳夹就会狠狠牵扯敏感的乳蒂，带来痛爽又持久的刺激。  
后仰幅度太小，项圈就会紧紧扼住咽喉，让他在窒息和快感中无助地痉挛。

在极端矛盾的拉扯中，男孩的性器却悄悄勃起了。  
可就连这一点快乐也被限制着。

宽皮带紧紧捆扎着粉嫩的性器。  
尿道被挤压变形，随着勃起带来酸涩又甘美的疼痛。

男孩的腿根无助地痉挛。  
他的双腿大开着，被一根粗长的分腿器死死固定着膝盖，不得不塌腰撅臀，被迫以一个极不稳定的姿势苦闷地跪着。

两半翘臀因此更为突出。  
臀肌痉挛着缩紧，滑腻的圆丘多了两边细滑的凹陷。  
白嫩的臀肉上布满湿滑的热汗，在那中间埋藏着一个艳红湿软的肉穴。

那里埋了一根狰狞的黑色按摩棒，茎身又粗又长，上面装点着粗砺可怖的疣。  
露在外面的尾端足有十几厘米，正抵着地面疯狂的甩动。穴口被磨得艳红，却仍然湿乎乎地倾吐着暧昧的水液，被按摩棒一并打发出淫靡的白沫。

男孩被快感折磨得发昏。全身肌肉紧绷到痉挛，逐渐难以维持不稳定的姿势。  
他的臀痉挛着下沉，按摩棒就抵住地面，前端顶着肠壁施加疯狂的震动。  
敏感点被硬疣抵住狠狠钻弄，肠壁被过多的快感折磨到痉挛，穴肉失禁般吐着黏腻的水液，沿着按摩棒慢慢滴落，整个下身炸起酸涩酥麻的电流。

男孩被恐怖的快感折磨得发疯，哆嗦着绷紧腿肌，让按摩棒离开地面，暂时找到一个安稳的平衡。  
可他的性器却挺得更直了。  
透明的腺液从变形的铃口大滴大滴的淌落，砸在地上拉出淫靡的细丝。

男孩在平衡的姿势中得到一丝喘息的余裕。

王子异吞了吞口水，心虚地向四周环视。  
这里并不是多么偏僻的角落，如此火辣又大胆的表演，却没有一个人向这边看过来。  
似乎除了他，没人能看到眼前这个男孩。

王子异向墙边缩了缩身子，灌了口汽水来掩盖身体的燥热。  
不知过了多久，男孩全身的肌肉都僵直到抽搐，腿肌开始极不规律地痉挛。

按摩棒似乎突然钻挖到了要命的地方。  
男孩身体猛地一震，脱力向后狠狠跌坐在台面上。

按摩棒被狠狠吃进一个可怖的深度。  
从未被造访过的肠壁敏感地收缩，被按摩棒死死抵住，狠厉地旋磨。

男孩喉咙里发出一声嘶哑的哀鸣。  
他全身哆嗦着反弓，绷紧肌肉对抗过于猛烈的快感。  
乳夹被银链从胸口一把扯下，被拉长的乳头脱离桎梏弹回了胸口，麻木的乳根被唤醒，泛起新一轮的酸涩痒痛。

男孩的嘴边溢满了湿滑的唾液，小腹抽搐着绷紧，腿根痉挛出细滑的肉波。  
赤红的性器抵住小腹狠狠的抽动，马眼翕合，一点点淌出夹着白丝的黏液。

——他高潮了。

王子异瞳孔紧缩。  
眼前的场景太过荒诞淫靡，他知道不改再看下去，又管不住自己好奇的眼睛。

男孩就虚坐在翻搅的按摩棒上，倚着透明的墙壁失神地颤抖。  
他依然没有睁开眼，湿透的睫毛震颤着，那张脸上是圣洁和淫乱，快乐和痛苦。

王子异恍然间觉得在看圣子受难。

可显然不是的。  
他臣服在来自地狱的淫箱，身上装满邪恶的性具。  
他的奶头肿得老高，他的肉穴淌着淫水，他的性器一滴滴吐着白精。  
他的浑身都散发着糜艳又绮丽的风情，他的脸却又那么纯真。

按摩棒还在尽职尽责地钻挖。  
男孩的性器始终硬挺着，撅在下腹不停的吐精。

精液顺着大腿淌进膝窝，在地板上逐渐汇聚成一片，肉红的铃口终于翕合着，再也吐不出黏液了。  
可赤红的龟头还在轻轻颤抖。

王子异屏住了呼吸。

男孩的身体轻轻颤抖，艳丽的脸庞泛着情欲的潮红。  
他逐渐痉挛着绷紧小腹，喉咙里喊出一声悠长的悲鸣。

“呜——”  
细红的马眼一张，淡黄色的水流射了出来，沿着他光洁的皮肤淅淅沥沥淌了一地。

水声在嘘嘘地响着。  
——他被按摩棒肏干到当众失禁。

王子异拔腿就跑。  
他硬了。

-

王子异浑浑噩噩地跑回家。  
他的脑子还是沸腾的，他的下身也滚烫，他躲进被窝里，手伸进裤子泄愤似的揉搓自己蠢动的下体。

雪团子躺在枕边，化成了一摊软糯的甜水。

王子异喘息着咬开包装，把软糯的白物捧进手心。  
他死死盯着融化的雪团子，脑子里却是男孩肥白的臀肉和淌水的穴口。

他收紧了掌心。  
雪团子被挤的变形，粘稠的奶液爆了出来，顺着指缝淌了满手。  
王子异低头舔上去。

他射了自己满手。

之后的几天，王子异没有再去看那个男孩。  
可不论他在干什么，只要闲下来，脑子里就全是男孩沉浸在性欲中的脸。

每个夜晚他都在荒唐的梦中惊醒，对着湿黏的内裤发呆到天亮。  
他说不清自己到底是什么心思。  
可他终于按捺不住，开始每周末都跑去看那个男孩。

他渐渐确信，除了他，没有人能能看到男孩的表演，于是窃喜的喊他“我的玩偶”。

他的玩偶可太敬业了。  
每次去他都带着不同的装扮。

有时候是满身的跳蛋。  
后穴里冒出一把纤细的电线，性器和卵丸上也贴着几个，乳头被两个赤红的跳蛋夹得挺立。  
不止如此，敏感的腰窝，细嫩的腿根，柔滑的膝窝和腋窝，都被细细的震颤折磨着。  
尿道棒插在性器里震动，玩偶难耐的呻吟，别人这才发现他舌头上也绑着一颗跳蛋，正压在稚嫩的黏腻上疯狂翻搅。

有时候又被水灌大了肚子，细长的肛塞死死抵住敏感点。  
他被绑了满身的绳索，挺着胀大的肚子骑上尖利的三角台。

那双眼睛有时蒙着眼罩，有时一条领带，有时候干干净净的露在外面，也始终没有睁开过，像一个真正的玩偶那样。

王子异就远远地看着他的玩偶在性欲里翻滚，倚着墙慢慢吃下一个雪团子。

-

十八岁生日那天，王子异又和母亲吵了架，离开家早早来到了老街。  
下午四五点的老街还没有开业，他的玩偶已经敬业地躺在玻璃柜里了。

今天的他似乎是个花瓶。  
细腰被铁拷死死固定在底面，双腿拉高，灌满水的穴里含着一束削了刺的玫瑰花，最艳丽的一朵被削细了插在他的前端。

他的双手难得的自由，就摸上前胸掐揉自己胀大的乳头，直到它们也变成艳丽的玫瑰色，才一路摸上下身，抓着前端后穴的玫瑰插弄自己的身体。

王子异贪婪地看着他，从天明看到天黑，人来了又退去。  
直到夜重归寂静，老街上又一个人影也无，他才动了动僵直的膝盖，一步步走了过去。

王子异把眼睛贴上了玻璃墙。

这是他第一次如此接近他的玩偶。  
他瘫软在箱底，身上满是乌七八糟的浊液。  
熟烂的肉穴徒劳地吸绞着花茎，清水沿着松弛的穴口汩汩地淌落。  
艳丽的玫瑰在性欲中被扯得零落，糜红的花瓣覆着雪白的身体，衬得他仿佛落在泥淖里的花精灵。

王子异压低了呼吸。

他用几乎虔诚的目光膜拜眼前美丽的人体。  
怎么会有这么美的事物呢。

王子异心神动荡，忍不住伸出手，隔着玻璃描画他纤长浓密的睫毛。

 

——他的玩偶睁开了眼。

 

——后续见 玩具——


End file.
